Abilities
In Kamihime Project, some status effects have a hidden "frame" type (A, B, C, Stacking or Summon) which will determine if an effect can "stack" together (i.e., be active at the same time). Abilities of differing frames will stack, whereas abilities of the same frame will not stack. Status effects of the same frame will overwrite each other if the potency of the new effect is the same or higher than the original one, otherwise the effect will result in a "Miss". Only abilities that affect characters' stat values (e.g., ATK↑ or DEF↓) have this hidden frame type. Other effects such as "Damage Over Time" or "Crowd Control" abilities will not stack with effects of the same type. The image on the right shows an example of buff and debuff stacking: * The enemy has three stacks of ATK↓. ** Oberon's "Wind of the Fairy King+" (A Frame -15%) ** Cybele's "Mistletoe Drain+" (B Frame -15%) ** Yatagarasu's "Black Raven's Flame" (Summon Frame -10%) * She also has two stacks of DEF↓. ** Oberon's "Tempest+" (A Frame -15%) ** Cybele's "Mistletoe Drain+" (B Frame -15%) It is also worth noting that Cybele has two stacks of ATK↑, one from her own skill "Mater Idea+" (B Frame +10%) and one from Arthur's "Avalon's Guidance" (A Frame +20%). In the example provided Guan Yu also possess an ability capable of raising the party attack power, however since it is the same frame (A) it will not stack with Arthur's buff. As Guan Yu's ATK buff has a smaller potency in comparison to Arthur's buff (+15% vs +20%) the buff will result in a "Miss" if activated. For this reason it is advisable to wait for Arthur's buff to wear off before using Guan Yu's. Offensive buffs Attack↑ Other frames Ability Damage↑ Elemental Attack↑ Double Attack Rate↑ Triple Attack Rate↑ Defensive Buffs Defense↑ Reduce Damage Notes * Elemental RST and these buffs stack additively. It is possible to achieve immunity to all damage if the sum of all buffs is at least 100%. Elemental Resistance↑ Notes: * These buffs stack additively with each other and , DMG taken↓ and Reflect. Therefore, it's possible to achieve immunity to a certain element. * Elemental RST also increases affliction resistance to the corresponding element. ** For instance, a party with 100% Fire RST will always resist Scorched. This also includes self-damaging abilities, like Ares' "Mars Flare" or Hermod's "Energy Charge". Debuffs Attack↓ Other frames Notes: # Attack↓ is capped at 50% Defense↓ Notes: # Defence↓ is capped at 50% Double Attack Rate↓ Triple Attack Rate↓ Restorative Heal Notes: # Also heals other players' parties # (Mid Summer Sun) Sol can heal herself up to 2025 if she's under the effect of her 3rd ability, Corona Flower. # Shamash can heal up to 2250 with her 3rd ability, Rexa Pride, active. # Saraswati heals herself and one ally for 2000 hp. If she chooses to heal herself, then she heals 4000hp. Regeneration Energy Drain Notes: # Shamash can heal up to 450 with her 3rd ability, Rexa Pride, active. Affliction Protection Damage over time Scorched Drowned Poisoned Putrefied Category:Mechanics